


Lovers from Down Under

by Miki_and_company



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU?, Boats, Caves, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, New Universe, Other, Post-Sburb, Speleology, asexual jade, date, unsafe cave practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_and_company/pseuds/Miki_and_company
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade wants to show Davepeta her favorite cave from her childhood, and also (maybe) wants to kiss them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers from Down Under

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't that many Davepetajade fics, yet I feel like it is a good ship so here ya go.

The sun was shining bright and the embarkation was rocking swiftly on the water of the bay as Jade and Davepeta were scanning the surroundings casually. Not a cloud was to be seen in the sky and everything around them except the brownish-colored cliffs were either a shade of blue or green. Jade somewhat wished she had the same shades than her friend right now. Though she knew she wouldn’t need them for long, as they were approaching their destination. She was very excited to show Davepeta one of her favorite places in the world. One day she would show it to her other friends too, but today was a special expedition just the two of them.   
When she was little the place had scared her a little bit: the shifting tides made the caves a dangerous place. But now older, wiser, and a little bit more immortal, she could unambiguously appreciate and explore it.   
She knew exactly where to go. She hadn’t seen the place since her poppop had died, as he was the one who had taken her to the island where it was, but her subconscious had replayed the events many times, and the sky of skaia had shown it to her.   
“Hang on! We’re almost there!” she indicated to Davepeta.   
She adjusted the engine’s speed so it could casually and safely navigate the shallower waters around the shore. She directed the boat directly towards the large opening in the cliff, a daunting hole in the rock. Immediately as they passed the cave’s entrance, they were welcomed by the cool shadows and moist atmosphere of the earth’s entrails. Far above, though not that far, an opening in the roof allowed for rays of light to pierce through and hit the water, making it sparkle like a finely chiseled gem. They could hear the echo of their breathing. Davepeta gasped softly.   
“I’ve got to admit this is clawsome, Jade.”   
The subtle glow of their skin was visible now that it was no longer over eclipsed by the light of the outside. Jade basked in the ethereal appeal of the former sprite. They were no longer frantically blinking colors like they did back in the game. Most sprites had disappeared with the new universe, but not the sprite squared. They had almost seemed to stabilize rather; only faint being characteristics reminiscent of their origin. In plain sunlight, Davepeta had a skin of an almost-human light orange, and pale green hair. In a more shadowed environment, their freckles glowed on their face, and some particles almost seemed like they were about to leave the surface of their skin. They felt fuzzy and surreal, and yet there was no doubt on their physical presence at any given time.   
“You haven’t even seen the best parts yet,” Jade smiled.   
“We have all the time to explurr.”   
She accosted on the cave’s beach and floated her way to dry land, Davepeta followed her and she shrunk and captchalogued the embarkation. In her sylladex were all the stuff needed for a swift day out with her best friend…maybe more than best friend? Was this a date? They hadn’t made a special case about it, but she did feel like it was implied. They hadn’t kissed or even discussed the matter since the end of the game, though they had spent a lot of time together, and she felt somewhat nervous about it. Davepeta was a great person, and they were likely interested in her, what with that famous kiss and the fact that another version of her had dated the Dave part of Davepeta. She realized it was much harder to admit feelings when not in a situation of life or death. There was also this whole part about Davepeta not being completely a guy, but she had tossed that aside quickly enough. She shouldn’t be close-minded. Besides, she had realized she never really cared about all of this heterosexual/homosexual nonsense. Couldn’t she just be in love with a person? It’s not like anybody cared anymore. Even John had to give up on his prejudices once he found out that most anyone had started dating most any gender throughout the game. (It has been a long journey to drill it into his head, but they were GETTING THERE.)   
Davepeta was just like Dave, but also different: in some ways, she had realized, better. They were still cool, funny, smart and wise-cracking, but they were also more open, more optimistic, and much more enthusiastic about fursonas and roleplay. There were also part of them she didn’t know if they were part of Dave she had never noticed or part of the troll he had fused with: but Davepeta was caring, brave and a little bit clingy. Okay, a lot clingy but Jade didn’t care, she liked it.   
They walked around the tunnel that lead to the main gallery. From there, most of the interesting places of the cave could be accessed. Normally, they’d need harnesses, ropes and other nonsense, but given that they could fly, it was all futile. She still had brought helmets because falling rocks would not permanently kill them, but injuries would still be inconvenient and not very romantic. She handed one to Davepeta. She had forgotten to adapt it to their horns, so they could not put it on their head. She fluttered.   
“Oh no! I’m so inconsiderate! How silly of me! You need it even more than I do!”   
“I’ll be alright, Jade. Back scratch you fur caring about me, though.”   
Davepeta gently bunted Jade’s nose with their hand in a paw motion, which made Jade involuntarily giggle and blush.   
“I’m purretty swift, what with all my felines and avian instincts. You’ve never seen a meowtherfucker swifter than myself, I’ll probably be the one who will make an acrobatic meowtherfucking pirouette to save your kitty butt from a mean falling stalactite.”   
“Hehe, alright then.”   
They reached the main gallery, used their flying powers to get to the bottom of it and Jade made a showing motion to her friend.   
“Any way you want. Except this one,” she pointed at the most left tunnel, “This one is last,” she grinned.   
“I trust you. Any way is fine by me,” Davepeta replied, grinning even more intensely.   
“Come on then, coolkid,” Jade grabbed her friend’s hand.   
She rushed through the middle tunnel. This one, if she remembered correctly, had an amazing cavity with columns of striated rocks that looked just like an underworld forest. It was a bit of a longer way though. She then realized she was holding her crush’s hand and blushed. Davepeta’s stare was peeking amusedly from behind her, she could feel it. She quickly retrieved her hand, but Davepeta’s fingers softly prodded back into her palm, requesting to resume the hand-holding and she heart-ragingly obliged. They inched closer to her in an innocently intimate way. Their intertwined fingers held all of the attention from Jade, and she had to make a surprisingly intense effort to remember where she was going in the first place.   
They were humanly warm, but to Jade it nonetheless felt like burning.   
She felt very happy inside. Her dog ears were raised up despite her will.   
“Has anyone efur told you that you look fury cute and fury hot at the same time?”   
“Davepeta!”   
“What, that is a simpawle fact I am stating here, fur the records. I can see efuryone drooling efury time you get into their line of sight. Except Dirk, but he is fury gay and also dating a male fursion of you.”   
“John, Jane and Jake aren’t drooling after me!”   
“That’s right but they’re family. So you’re admitting that efuryone else does?”   
“No!”   
“Then you have to work on your observation skills, Jade.”   
“Stop being silly!”   
“I’ve pawlways thought that. I’m not being ironic here.”   
They stopped their unashamed basting when they started to realized that the environment around them had started to shift from ordinary cave walls to a growing forest of meeting stalagmites and stalactites. Each layer of the columns bore a slightly different shade of red and orange. They were now deep in the earth, and Jade had turned on an LED flashlight along with the one that was affixed to her helmet. Davepeta glowed at their maximum capacity in the very minimal lighting. It felt like they were the only existing people in the universe. Of course, they were like, two of the ten people and maybe few millions carapacian and consorts that lived on earth, and they could go most anywhere and feel like they were alone on earth but it still felt special. Covered. They were nested, protected by the earth. Jade’s green eyes fell into Davepeta’s green shades and she raised the inconvenient piece of eyewear above their head. She then stared into their weird, semi-human eyes. They didn’t protest. She idly wondered if she could kiss them right here and now. No one would protest. Certainly not Davepeta. They were inching closer ever so slightly, and she was very tempted to close the distance between them. But she was a Harleybert and she did have a few trickster genes in her.   
She bunted her fist against their nose much in the way they had done it earlier.   
“That’s for stabbing me last time, Catbird.”   
“Dammit Jade. You clawed the mood.”   
“Don’t worry, silly, we’ll fix it later. This place is neat, huh?”   
“Yeah I guess. Not as neat as totally sweet make outs though. Reminds me of my old home.”   
“Wait you lived in a cave?”   
“Nepeta did. It was sweet as fuck. She had a fucking lion guardian, Jade. How cool is that? Though I do have this weird urge to paint the wall with ships in blood and soot. I think I have a new OTP. And it isn’t Davekat. Though that ship does rank purretty high in my view.”   
Jade giggled.   
“You ship Dave and Karkat?”   
“Of course I do. They are fury cute and also a canon iteration of a pairing that involves me in a way and my crush of furefur that I nefur really had a chance with. It’s an ass-backward way of kitten paired with someone, but in some way I feel like it even work bettepurr like that, don’t you efur get that feel?”   
“They are cute together, though I never thought of it like that…I think I know what you mean though. About how it is almost better that way. I like Dave a lot but I don’t know if it would really have worked out that well if it hasn’t been…you. Dave has a lot going on, and I only ever noticed recently, because you told me. I must have been a terrible girlfriend.”   
“None of this was your fault, Jade. Besides, you have much more expurrience with loneliness than the Jade I dated in the past. Not that it’s a good thing, but you do get me bettepurr now. You did nothing wrong. You’re the coolest girl I efur know.”   
“With you I get all the things I’ve never gotten about Dave. Plus, you’re like the most awesome friend ever! I don’t even get why you like me.”   
“Um, I think it is purretty obvious. I mean we are kind of deriving into a path of mutual praising like newborn teenage lovebirds, or rather lovebirdcatdogs, in a totally clawesome cave you found and I’ve got little to oppose to that because it isn’t like anything I’ve expurrienced befur. Purrsonally, anyway.”   
Jade brushed Davepeta’s cheek in a soft, gentle gesture. They were once again on the edge of kissing. Kiss the sprite, Jade. Do it.   
Or hug them. Yeah, okay, whatever, that too.   
She buried her face in her friend’s neck, and their wings wrapped around her body. She wanted to drag that moment, for some reason. She almost felt as if she did kiss them, it would seal the deal, break the magic of the soft caring tension that had been built between them. She knew they would wait, now, for her to be ready. She liked the way they edged closer to her every time they could, she liked how they felt like an incredibly powerful protector and an incredibly vulnerable friend at once.   
“I’m hungry. Are we going to get to that picnic soon?”   
Jade detached herself from Davepeta.   
“Yeah! Oh! What time is it? I wanted us to eat in that cave I didn’t show you earlier! We have the time to go back!”   
“It’s soon enough. Last one to get to the main gallery is a chicken!”   
They pounced forward in the rocky tunnel, helping themselves with their wings to navigate faster.   
“You’re a chicken, a real one!” Jade yelled at them, teleporting right in front of Davepeta to taunt them.   
“Hey! Not fair!”   
She winked. No one could navigate places like a hero of spa…hey!   
They had apparently slowed time in some fashion because by the time she had finished that thought they were far away from her and she hadn’t noticed.   
Needless to say they were back in the main gallery in a spec of time and barely panting. They smiled, and hand in hand they descended into the new tunnel. One she knew they were close to their destination, Jade forced Davepeta to close their eyes.   
“No cheating!” she led them to where she wanted them to be.   
“You can open your eyes.”   
The cave was a large place, a beach next to a cave lake, and on the roof were glowing from a bioluminescent source a thousand spots like stars. It filled the atmosphere with a dim blue light. Jade had closed all the other light sources. Davepeta smiled.   
“Nice.”   
Jade de-captchalogued the picnic furniture she had brought, the blanket, the food basket. She laid all of it and they sat comfortably.   
They started nibbling on sandwiches as Jade leaned on Davepeta. This was so perfect. They obviously like the place, though Jade realized they seemed more interested by her face than by the scenery, which made her blush.   
“Davepeta…”   
“Yes?”   
“How does it feel to be two people in the same body? Is it weird? Is it ever conflicting?”   
Davepeta smiled.   
“It’s not as weird as you think. Sure, at first, it was confusing mixing all those values, memories, and emotions. But once it has settled, I realized I wasn’t really two cats. I’m one. I’m Davepeta. All of my purrevious interests are still valid. All of my purrevious felines too. Whenefur I’m conflicted, I’m conflicted as a single purrson would be. Do you efur feel like two cats because of your right and left purrain? Being a fusion is just like that. I meow it may seem hard to grasp, but it's how I feel unless it were to be two cats who truly were incredibly incompatible, soonepurr or latepurr that would happen, I think."   
Jade was looking at them with an unreadable expression.   
"Jade?"   
"uh?"   
"Cat treat for your thoughts."   
"I was just thinking...I was just thinking about how silly I was to be afraid of getting involved with you. Because I like you. A lot. But. There's this thing about me. It took me some time to realize because I did spent a large amount of time alone on a ship and without anyone to compare myself to. And uh...it's about sex."   
Jade was blushing deeply.   
"I know, Jade."   
"You know?"   
"The fursion of you that I dated told me. Of course, I was a shitty boyfurriend and I thought it was about me, because I wasn't meow-velous enough and also a purrd or something. But I also kind of didn't have any purrts or anything so I guess it didn't matter. It still doesn't. If you don't want to have sex. I like you hiss no mattepurr what. You're a great as catnip girl, Jade. I think about you and you’re adorable face and your furry ears and your soft hair and your cool glasses all the time. I don't want you to worry about that."   
Davepeta was fluttering and their hands went from shuffling their hair to adjusting their shades and their glare avoided Jade a bit so they were genuinely surprised when they found themselves face pressed against Jade's, mashing lips more or less awkwardly.   
They kissed back with a little more experience and took control, one of their hand cupping Jade's nape and the other meeting her waist. Her lips were soft and her breath short, so it felt good even if the kiss was a bit tame. She took off their shade and took breaks in her kissing to just look at them. Her rhythm was steady, not hurried yet full of alacrity. They completely lost track of the time in her arms. Eventually, their make outs turned into cuddling, Jade's head resting against Davepeta's chest, relaxed.   
She smelled good, in a simple, pure way. A smell of a laundry detergent they couldn't recognize, but it was the best damn laundry detergent they had ever smelled. The smell of hair that has spent a long time in the sun. A hint of sweat.   
All the time in the world.   
They did not hurry to part their embrace, and when they did, they kept their hands in one another's, they emerged into the solar orb's light as if they had never basked in its warmth ever before. It took a while for their eyes to readjust to it. On their way back, they exchanged a few prude kisses, and a concupiscent glare. Who knew where it would lead? There wasn't any rush to find out.


End file.
